Whoe's side am I on
by Mayana
Summary: The setlers are getting jelous of John. So Powhatan sends John back to the fort to make sure that there won't be a fight between the two sides. But Pocahontas has to decide weather to stay with her people or to run away to the fort, to be with John.


Who's side am I on

Pocahontas was paddling her canoe down the river when Nakoma paddled up beside her. "Wingapo, Pocahontas," said Nakoma. "How are you this morning," asked Pocahontas with a smile. "I'm fine," said Nakoma, "I came to tell you that your father wants to talk to you." "Talk to me," Pocahontas was puzzled, "About what?" "I don't know," said Nakoma, "He didn't tell me." Then the two friends turned their canoes back toward the village and paddled quickly because they were curious as to what was going to happen.

Powhatan was standing on the shore, waiting. "Good morning, father," said Pocahontas, "What would you like to talk to me about? Is everything alright?" "Come with me Pocahontas. This is important," said Powhatan. Pocahontas opened the door flap and went into her father's hut.

Powhatan sat down and motioned to Pocahontas to sit across from him. "Now then, there is something very important that I want to talk to you about," said Powhatan with a sereous look on his face. "What is this important matter," asked Pocahontas. "I would like to talk about John Smith," said Powhatan. A lump rose in Pocahontas's throat. "What about him," asked Pocahontas with a worried look, "He has done no harm to anyone or anything around him. Does something about him worry you?" "yes, he has been wonderful, but he is not one of us," said Powhatan.

"But father, I thought that you excepted him into the tribe. I do not understand why him being white concerns you," said Pocahontas. "It is not exactly john who concerns me. It is his people," said Powhatan, "They are beginning to get jeous of him, because he got excepted into the tribe, in lives well. While they live in that dirty fort of theirs. So they began to get angry with our tribes because they aren't excepted." Pocahontas was confused as to why this is so important, "So why can't we except them? We have very many tribes." "I fear that if we except that many people, then they'll try to take over," explained Powhatan. "But they have done nothing wrong to us," exclaimed Pocahontas, "They have traded with us. They come to visit. They are nice! They are our friends! You said that you will keep the piece with them! You said that they are welcome to come here and stay for a while. You said these words yourself, you made a promises! Will you break your own promises!" Powhatan was upset, "Never use that tone of voice with me again! I did not ask you to tell me all the things I said. " Pocahontas lowered her head and made the sing that meant "sorry", "Forgive me, father. But those things are true." " Are you defending the white people," asked Powhatan. "No," said Pocahontas, "I am defending John from whatever you are going to do with him. You know I love him!" "You will put your people before everything else," said Powhatan. Pocahontas placed a hand on her heart. "Even before your heart," said Powhatan.

"Here's my solution," said Powhatan, "I am sending John Smith back to his people. But this is hard for me too. He's like a son to me, but I put my people before all." With those words Powhatan left. Pocahontas fell face down on to the cold earth. She lay there crying till it got dark, and Powhatan returned.

As she lay there Pocahontas hear voices. They seemed to be far away, in another world. She felt someone pick her up, but she could care less as to who it was. She was carried outside and to her hut. She was carried into her hut and lowered to the sleeping cot. She fell asleep almost instantly. She dreamed of John. She dreamed that everything was fine. Nut when morning came the reality of it all set in again. There was nothing Pocahontas could do to change her father's mind.

So she took her canoe and paddled it down the river, to Grandmother Willow's grow. Meeko and flit were with Pocahontas, as usual. "Good morning Grandmother Willow," said Pocahontas while wiping away tears. "Good morning child," said the willow," What is wrong, dear?" "Some of John's people are getting jealous because Jon lives with us and they live in the fort. They are angry at some of the tribes for not talking them in, like my father took in John. My father fears that a war will break out again. So he decided to send John back to his people, so they wouldn't be mad anymore. But how will I live now that John will be gone?" "Pocahontas, john is just going back to Jamestown. You can visit him anytime," said the vise old tree. So Pocahontas went home, but she was till sad.

"Pocahontas," called her father, "Come here please." Pocahontas walked slowly towards her father. "I think that you will not get mad if I made a rule," said Powhatan, "You mustn't go to see John because I am afraid for your safety. The Jamestown people think of attacking us. I do not want you to be captured, or hurt in any way." Now Pocahontas knew that her father was trying to make her stop loving John, so she made up her mind to run away.

The next day John left for Jamestown, after saying good bye to Pocahontas. A few days passed and Pocahontas wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Nakoma. Then on the fifth night Pocahontas packed up all her things, and left for Jamestown. Flit and Meeko went with her.

When she got there she went straight to John's house. "Pocahontas, what are you doing here," asked John. "I ran away from the village," said Pocahontas, "So I can be with you." "Oh, Pocahontas, Powhatan will be so mad when he finds out," said John, "I fear what he'll do to me, or to you." Pocahontas smiled, "he will not find out. We will leave for England tomorrow, as soon as it's light." John kissed Pocahontas. "Alright, my love," he said.

The next morning the wind blew strong and the sails were full. John and Pocahontas stood on the ship looking back at Virginia. Then they turned and looked out across the water to Englan which would be their home forever more.


End file.
